poohadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
The Dragon arena/Nightstar to the rescue
This is how the dragon arena and Nightstar to the rescue goes in The Alliance of Berk and Equestria. Crowd: Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Yuna! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna step forward Princess Celestia: Settle down! Princess Luna: Good citizens, if someone had told me that in a short time, Yuna would place in frst in the dragon training, I would've had her lead her own Dragon fighting army a long time ago! But here we are. And no one's more surprised or proud than me. My filly becomes a dragon slayer! cheers Skyla: Be careful with that dragon. Yuna: It's not the dragon I'm worried about. Skyla: What are you gonna do? Yuna:Put an end to this. Skyla:' 'eyes her, dubious. Yuna: I have to try. Skyla, if something goes wrong... just make sure they don't find Nightstar. Skyla: I will. Just... promise me it won't go wrong. Comet Hoof: Alright, Yuna, go and knock em' dead! Yuna: gulps then enters the arena as the gates are closed Button Mash: Show 'em how it's done, Yuna! Yuna: a sheild from the weapon rack and then a small dagger Princess Luna: Hmmm, I would've gone for the sword. Yuna: sighs I'm ready. then raise the gate for Monstrous Nightmare's pen and then it bursts out (covered in flames) then climbs around the arena and then fires a blast of fire out the cage and then it notices Yuna and slowly approaches her Pepper Clark: Go on, Yuna let em' have it! Yuna: her sheild and the dagger Princess Luna: What is she doing? Yuna: It's alright. It's alright. I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm not like the others. dragon then looks to the crowd and then back at Yuna Princess Luna: Stop the fight. Yuna: No! I need you all to see this. her hoof out for the dragon to smell They aren't what we think they are. We don't need to kill them. crowd watches in awe and shock Princess Luna: Royal Canterlot voice I SAID, STOP THE FIGHT!!! the echo of her voice makes the Monstrous Nightmare revert back into its regular state. And then it chomps its teeth at Yuna Yuna: YAH!! starts running and then avoids a fire blast from the dragon AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!!!!! the cove, Nightstar hears Yuna's cries of fear Princess Luna: Move aside! start to head for the gates Skyla: Yuna! then grabs an ax and pray open the gate for her to squeeze under it Nyx: Hang on, there! jumps through the bars the cove, Nightstar is struggling to climb out and then she makes it to the top continue to run form the dragon and tries to grab a sheild but the dragon prevents her is now racing through the forest Nightstar: and panting as she races on Princess Luna: the gate open and races for the arena's gates Cadance: to the arena gates too Skyla: Yuna! then picks up a club and throws it at the dragon which chases her next Nyx: Hey, big boy! Come and get me! a rock at it it starts chasing Nyx Twilight: NYX!! Princess Luna: the arena gates Come on, this way! 3 run for the gate, Skyla runs into and Cadnace grabs her as Luna then grabs Nyx, and she reaches out fo Yuna but the dragon fires a blast of fire in front of her, blocking her and then it swats Yuna and pins her down his its claw Edd: Not good! Not Good! a shrill growling is heard Nightstar: into the scene, and then roars as she fires a plasma blast at the cage, blowing a hole in and then she flies into the arena then starts to attack the Monstrous Nightmare Princees Sharon: A Night Fury! Eveyrone: gasps and the Monstrous Nightmare fight Nightstar overpowers the Monstrous Nightmare and throws it off herself. Nightstar: snarling Monstrous Nightmare then turns and goes back to its pen Yuna: on Nightstar's sount Nightstar, go. Get out of here! Nightstar: refuses several of the citizens to race into the arena Princess Luna: her shotgun Skyla: Aunt Luna, no! Yuna: No, Mama, she won't hurt you! then sees Luna and then snarls Yuna: No, don't! You're only making it worse! then throws aside some of the other equiens and then tackles Luna Yuna: Nightstar, STOP!! Nightstar: to blast Luna with a plasma blast Yuna: No! No! NOOOOO!!! then stops and looks to Yuna Rainbow: Get it! others then start to overpower Nightstar and then they start to pin her down. Yuna: No! Please, jus-- holds her back just don't hurt her! Please don't hurt her. is getting scared as she's pinned Yuna: No, please! Princess Luna: at Nightstar and then Yuna Keep that Night Fury there. First I have something to do with my daughter. then brings Yuan into the throne room Princess Luna: Yuna, I am very disappointed in you, young lady! Yuna: Mama, I... Princess Luna: How could you possible keep this kind of thing a secret from me?! I thought I taught you better! You lied! Yuna: I know, but... Ugh, it's all so messed up! Princess Luna: So everything the other day, a trick!? Yuna: I should have told you before now. Take this out on me, be mad at me, but please... just don't hurt Nightstar. Princess Luna: That Night Fury? That's how your worried about? And not all of those equines that were almost killed?! Yuna: She wasn't trying to kill them, she was just protecting me! She's not dangerous! Princess Luna: Yuna, those beasts killed THOUSANDS OF OUR KIND!!! Yuna:' AND WE'VE KILLED MILLIONS OF ''THEM!!!' They defend themselves, that's all! They raid us because they have to! If they don't bring enough food back, they'll be eaten themselves. There's something else in their den, it's a dragon like-- Princess Luna: Their den? You've been to their den? Yuna: Uh, did I say, "Den?" Princess Luna: How did you find it?! Yuna: No I didn't find it, ''Nightstar did. Only a dragon can find it. Princess Luna: shocked at first but then grins Yuna: Oh, no, no. Mama, no! Mama! It's not what you think! You don't know what you're up against! It's like nothing you've ever seen! Mama, please! I promise you that you can't win this one! This isn't like fighting our other enemies, this battle can 't be w... Princess Luna: You've thrown your lot in with them. You're not a Princess. You're not my daughter. a nearby royal guard Tell Tia to ready the ship! leaves Yuna: looks at the door walking to the docks, Luna staggers back, realizing the mistake she just made. Destiny/Birth of the Twins" starts playing plays Princess Luna: panting Princess Celestia: Come on, Luna! PUSH!! Princess Luna: GAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!! AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!! Yuna: crying Nurse: It's a baby girl. Princess Luna: Yuna. Princess Celestia: Yuna? Princess Luna: That's what I wanna call her. Hiro: I like that name, "Yuna". Princess Luna: Let me see my baby. Nurse: her over Yuna: crying Princess Luna: Yuna, my daughter. Yuna: down and falls asleep by nuzzling Luna's chest Category:The Chronicles of Equestria and The Isle of Berk Category:Stuingtion Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Rescue scenes